


Waking up as myself

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: the feeling of waking up with the knowledge and power of your identity solidified
Kudos: 2





	Waking up as myself

This morning I awoke from the dreams of my past

Alert I sat up, I was present at last

A feeling of my future struck me quite fast

I glanced and I glared, about me I cast

Searching and finding a meaning once vast

Was finally small or that I've grown tall

I quietly said "I am me and from this I can't flee"

To finally be free, I needed to see, the woman, in me.


End file.
